1. Field
The invention relates to a display device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices are one of the most widely used display devices. Liquid crystal display devices are configured in that a voltage is applied to electrodes (pixel electrodes and common electrode) disposed on two display substrates facing each other so as to control the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display substrates, thereby adjusting a quantity of light transmitted through the liquid crystal layer.
The two display substrates of a liquid crystal display device are coupled to each other in general by a sealing member to dispose a liquid crystal layer between the two display substrates. An alignment layer is disposed on a surface of each of the two display substrates facing the liquid crystal layer so as to determine an initial alignment direction of liquid crystal molecules within the liquid crystal layer.